vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaos
|-|Base= |-|Arkeyan= |-|Super Evil= |-|Trap Team= |-|Super= Summary Before becoming the archenemy of the Skylanders, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long-suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over Skylands; some say to fulfill his ambition to become Skylands' "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he’s still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Possibly High 7-A | High 6-A | 3-A Name: Kaos Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Implied to be thousands of years old Classification: Portal Master, Dark Portal Master, Sensei Skylander Powers and Abilities: Magic, Time Manipulation (Reset the timers of Traptanium crystals; All Portal Masters can apparently utilize time travel, which Wolfgang takes advantage of), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Necromancy, Shapeshifting (Disguised himself as Weeruptor to infiltrate Skylanders Academy), Mind Manipulation (Can cast an amnesia spell), Astral Projection (Can cast a holographic image of his head to communicate), Summoning (Can summon waves of Doom Sharks or Doomlanders in battle), Heat Manipulation (Can boil all the oceans in Skylands with the Mask of Power), Stole the Skylanders' powers with the Mask of Power Attack Potency: City level (Regularly contends with Skylanders such as Eruptor, Sonic Boom, and Fist Bump; Can damage the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion) | Possibly Large Mountain level (His alternate forms are stronger than base and possibly comparable to the Giants such as Tree Rex or Hot Head, but also lack their own feats) | Multi-Continent level (Former owners of the mask were capable of boiling all the oceans in Skylands, Kaos should be capable of doing the same) | Universe level (Comparable to SuperCharger vehicles, which are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, who is capable of destroying Skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can contend with characters like Lightning Rod and Bad Juju, who wield natural lightning in combat), possibly Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters like Whirlwind or Aurora, who use natural light in combat; Aurora in particular traveling at light speeds via Flash Dash), Speed Of Light with Doom Jet (comparable to supercharger vehicles like Sun Runner) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is usually portrayed as being physically weak) | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Possibly Large Mountain Class | Universal Durability: City level (Was directly at the epicenter of Cloudcracker Prison's explosion; Can take attacks from the Skylanders, who can also damage the Doom Raiders) | Possibly Large Mountain level | Multi-Continent level | Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely tens to hundreds of meters, likely varies Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: Doom Jet Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has shown multiple instances of competence and was even able to manipulate the Skylanders into thinking he had turned over a new leaf twice. However, he has also displayed more instances of being outwitted, manipulated, or his plans backfiring) Weaknesses: Kaos is arrogant and childish to a fault. His alternate forms require outside help or equipment he doesn't normally have access to. Doom_Jet_Promo.jpg|Doom Jet Key: Base | Alternate Forms | Mask of Power | Doom Jet Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Element Users Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Heat Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3